


Boo and Lilo's college Catastrophe!

by strawhat4life



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), Monsters Inc (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on Tumblr Post, Disney, Friendship, Lilo and Stitch - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, monsters inc - Freeform, movie sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawhat4life/pseuds/strawhat4life
Summary: Lilo is Nineteen years old and headed off to college as a "Paranormal studies" Major, it'll be her first time out on her own (well not her own stitch is coming too)Boo is going to college in Hawaii to study Marine Forensics. Nothing good can come out of two eccentric teens out on their own with their own strange secrets especially when things start to get really weird (Based on a tumblr post! Link inside!)





	Boo and Lilo's college Catastrophe!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post! http://localanimenerd.tumblr.com/post/164826194966/elphabaforpresidentofgallifrey-brittajj26  
> I couldn't read it and then NOT write a story. A friend of mine is going to work on some graphics for me using some face claims. if you have any suggestions or advice feel free to tell me in the comments i love hearing other peoples ideas!

 

“Sweetie are you sure?” Her mother asked for the millionth time as the nineteen year old packed up her room and her belongings  
“Going to school so far away sounds fun and all but if something happens your father and I aren’t there to help you this time.” The worried mother said but her daughter simply rolled her eyes at her  
“Mom quit worrying I’ll be fine I’ve worked hard for this.” Boo promised her as she nearly dropped her green and blue fighter fish into the box only to realize what she was doing and place the bowl back on her bedside table.  
“Sorry Mike.” Boo apologized to the fish patting the bowl as if that made up for it, her mother rolled her eyes

“You’re not actually going to try and take that fish with you are you?” Her mother asked Boo nodded  
“I will figure out a way to get Mike there, he’s my buddy! He’s my inspiration for wanting to study marine forensics!” Boo said as she stood on her bed to pull a poster off the wall carefully so as not to rip it her mother sighed and folded her arms leaning on the doorway with a worried look.  
She had always worried about her daughter, ever since she was small and would go by “Boo” rather than her given name Mary. How the girl came up with the name was beyond her, her daughter had always been a bit strange but to want to go to school in Hawaii?

“You’re not going there just to party all the time right?” her mother asked suddenly suspicious as Boo hopped off her bed and put the poster in a giant envelope to keep it protected  
“Because you know your father and I can still check on you, your aunt Margret has a condo out on the islands and-“  
“Relax mom!” Boo insisted with a laugh as she hurried over and hugged her mom “I promise I’ll be fine! And I promise I’m actually going to study.” Boo promised her mother. The woman looked around the pink room, so empty now and full of boxes rather than the things that had been hanging up and placed messily around the room before her mother sighed and had to leave for a moment to gather herself so she wouldn’t cry. Boo paused for a moment before she went to her desk and took out a small blue envelope. Ever since she was a kid she had a memory of either a strange almost paranormal incident or the strangest and wildest dream the girl had ever had. But she knew that whenever she wrote a letter, to her friends that she remembered Mike and Kitty she knew if she put the letters with her blue cat stuffed animal, one her grandmother made her when she was small after she had started babbling about the strange incident, that when she would go into her closet the next morning to get dressed the letters were gone. Boo always suspected that her parents came in during the night and took them but something always told her otherwise.

Boo took the letter and she slipped it under the closet door, before she went back to packing her room up, late that night she fell asleep as she went over one of her new text books, the book splayed out on the bed and her head on the mountain of stuffed animals at the end of the bed rather than the head where her pillow and lamp were. She didn’t near the creak of the closet door or the hushed whispers that came with it, she didn’t notice when a blue kitty draped a blanket over her or a fish turned her light out. All Boo knew was that the next morning her letter was gone and her blue kitty doll that had been in the closet mysteriously was on the bed beside her with a new friend that looked like a red paper fish with a little pink heart on it was sitting on its lap and written on the heart in green pen was the words  
_“Good Luck!”_


End file.
